Thunderstorms
by bethompson95
Summary: Kurt is scared of thunderstorms, and as his boyfriend, Puck takes it upon himself to comfort him.    I wrote this a while ago for a prompt on Livejournal here:


The first lightning bolt struck, piercing through the sky like a gunshot. Seconds later the thunder came, loud and low, drowning out the sound of Kurt's music which was drifting up the stairs from his room. Kurt started shaking, although he knew that there really was nothing to be scared of, as the chances of him getting struck by lightning were so small whilst he was in the comfort of his house, but there was always that small possibility that he could be unlucky. It was so typical that his dad and Carole had gone away and weren't due back until later today, and Finn had gone out to see some mates. So Kurt was home alone and there was a large thunderstorm brewing a couple of miles away.  
Up until the age of 6, when there was a thunderstorm, Kurt's mom would take the blankets off of her bed, wrap him in them, carry him to the kitchen, and place him under the table. Then she would start making low fat pancakes, singing whilst she cooked, and then sit with Kurt whilst he ate them. Kurt didn't know what it was about that routine, but it always made him forget about the thunderstorm. Of course, when his mom died that abruptly stopped, and with Burt not being the greatest comforter in the world, Kurt was left to brave the storms on his own.  
But now he had Puck, his wonderful, hot boyfriend, who knew how much thunderstorms scared him, so when Puck heard the first rumble of thunder, he grabbed his keys, ran to his car, and drove to Kurt's as fast as he could.

Kurt didn't know that Puck was on his way over, and so was surprised when there was banging on the door, and he heard someone yell out,  
"Kurt it's me." Kurt could barely hear the voice over the sound of the thunder, but he had heard the voice enough times to know who it was. "Open up, it's pissing it down out here". Kurt ran to the door, fingers in his ears to keep out the noise, and opened the door at the same time as a massive lightning fork lit up the sky, making Kurt scream slightly and throw himself into Puck's awaiting arms.

Five minutes later Puck was lying stretched out on Kurt's bed, with his arm around the smaller boy. Kurt's head was resting on Puck's chest, with his knees curled up under his chin. As Puck lay there, stroking Kurt's soft hair, he thought that they were like a 2 piece jigsaw puzzle, neither of them was whole without the other, and they went together perfectly.  
"Kurt" murmured Puck, when there was finally a moment of silence. "You know that play with the nuns and all the kids, urm, what's it called?"  
"Noah," said Kurt with a serious look on his face. "If you are talking about The Sound of Music, then it is a musical, not a play, but yes, obviously I know it, this is me you are talking to. What about it?"  
"Well, my sister made me watch some of it with her a little while ago, and when there's a thunderstorm, don't they like, sing a song or something so they don't think about it?"  
"Wow Noah. I'm impressed. Not only did you actually watch a musical, but you paid enough attention to it to know what happens."  
"Well, actually I only watched that bit because I knew that you didn't like thunderstorms, so I thought it might come in handy."  
"Thanks Noah, and yes, they do sing."  
"Cool, be back in a minute." And with that, Puck removed his arm from around Kurt, leapt off the bed and ran up the stairs two at a time.  
In just under a minute Puck was back in Kurt's room, soaking wet, carry his guitar case.  
"Good thing I brought my guitar," Puck said with a smile. "You got a towel or something I could borrow. "  
"Anything for you," replied Kurt, sliding off the bed, half skipped, half walked to his closet, and re-emerged with a large blue towel in his hand.

Puck sat down at the end of Kurt's bed, topless, legs crossed, guitar in his hand, strumming lightly. Kurt was sitting next to him, admiring Puck's muscles, and then comparing them to his smaller, yet existent muscles, wondering how he would look with guns that size.

Puck started singing softly, and it took Kurt a while to recognise the song.

_Love of mine some day you will die __  
__But I'll be close behind __  
__I'll follow you into the dark___

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white __  
__Just our hands clasped so tight __  
__Waiting for the hint of a spark __  
__If Heaven and Hell decide __  
__That they both are satisfied __  
__Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs___

_Kurt smiled, loving Puck's song choice, thinking how suitable it was, and then he started humming a harmony.___

_If there's no one beside you __  
__When your soul embarks __  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark___

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule __  
__I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black __  
__And I held my tongue as she told me __  
__"Son fear is the heart of love" __  
__So I never went back___

_If Heaven and Hell decide __  
__That they both are satisfied __  
__Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you __  
__When your soul embarks __  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark___

_You and me have seen everything to see __  
__From Bangkok to Calgary __  
__And the soles of your shoes are all worn down __  
__The time for sleep is now __  
__It's nothing to cry about __  
__'cause we'll hold each other soon __  
__In the blackest of rooms___

_If Heaven and Hell decide __  
__That they both are satisfied __  
__Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs___

_If there's no one beside you __  
__When your soul embarks __  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark __  
__Then I'll follow you into the dark._

As the song came to an end, Puck placed his guitar gently on the floor and turned to face Kurt.  
"It worked." Kurt said, laughing. "There was loads of thunder throughout that that would normally scare me, but I didn't pay attention to any of it!"  
"It was probably because you were to busy thinking about how nice it would be if I did this." Said Puck, grinning, and with that he wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, and lowered him so they were lying down on the bed. He undid Kurt's jeans, and slid his other hands down the front of his trousers. He pressed his lips against Kurt's small soft lips, and started kissing him passionately.  
Just as Kurt was starting to get into it all, his phone rang, and from the ring tone he knew that it was his dad.  
"Hang on a sec, I need to check this. Sorry," said Kurt pushing Puck away slightly.  
"Okay, just be quick," replied Puck, moving backwards, but not removing his hand from down Kurt's trousers.  
Kurt grabbed his iPhone, unlocked it, and opened the text. It read,  
"Kurt, I know you are probably scared at the moment as you are alone, but me and Carole will be back in about 5 minutes. Hope you are okay. Dad."  
"Oh God. Dad's going to be back in about 5 minutes. You should probably get off of my bed, and put a top on."  
"Why, just because your dad is on his way home doesn't mean we can't still have sex."  
"Puck, be serious, it's not going to happen. It won't be fun knowing that my dad may walk in any moment."  
"Actually, from previous experiences I have found out that it is much more fun when you have a time limit. It adds to the thrill of it."  
"Okay, if you're sure. Just don't expect me to be at school on Monday, as I will be grounded for the rest of my life when my dad walks in on us. And also, don't blame me when you lose the ability to have children. My dad is very protective."  
"Well, neither of those things are going to happen, because we can be quick, and still get the whole experience. Trust me. I know these things."  
And with that, Kurt dropped his phone onto his desk, grabbed Puck, and held him close.


End file.
